Simplicidade
by Pipe
Summary: Apenas uma manha na vida dos Winner... quase uma continuacao de Fim da Guerra, comeco de tudo...


SIMPLICIDADE

Quatre acordou primeiro como sempre. Devagar, procurou içar o corpo na cama, se desenlaçando do jogo de braços e pernas com o qual o marido sempre o envolvia. Como sempre, o outro resmungou no sono e procurou capturá-lo novamente. O loiro sorriu e se afastou, mas não resistiu a ficá-lo observando dormindo. Apoiou o cotovelo no travesseiro, descansando a cabeça na palma da mão e percorreu o amado com o olhar azul apaixonado. Gostava daquele corpo que continuava mais alto que o dele e agora estava mais encorpado pelos anos de academia. Duas coisas apenas não mudavam e era o que ele mais gostava: aquela cascata de cabelos castanhos que Quatre nunca permitiu que cortassem e aqueles olhos violetas, que se abriam para encará-lo, zombeteiros como todos os dias:

Acabou a inspeção, senhor Winner? Aprovou o que viu? – sorriu Duo, se aproximando.

Quatre seguiu o roteiro e diminuiu a distância:

Hmm... acho que preciso examinar mais de perto, senhor Maxwell-Winner. – E deitando-se por cima do marido, beijou-o.

Hey, mocinho, você anda muito rapidinho pro meu gosto.

Você me atiçou, querido...

Achei que ia ser minha vez agora... – resmungou o outro, fazendo beicinho, logo desmanchado pelo arrepio que a língua do amante, dançando em seus mamilos, causou.

Mas vai ser, senhor impaciente. – Quatre foi avançando pelo território conhecido que era o corpo de Duo, atacando suas zonas erógenas com a mesma precisão com que pilotava o Sandrock, os gemidos do outro soando como música aos seus ouvidos.

Quando achou que estava bom, se sentou nas coxas de Duo, abrindo as suas pernas.

Agora, olhe pra mim, Duo Maxwell-Winner. Se conseguir agüentar, recebe o prêmio.

Duo piscou, surpreso. Não se acostumava nunca com aquela faceta ousada e pervertida do seu marido. "Ah, se o mundo desconfiasse que por trás dessa imagem de anjo dourado se esconde um tremendo dum safado..."

Desafio aceito, meu pequeno vulcão erótico. Pode começar. – E o americano se ajeitou melhor nos travesseiros, os olhos bem abertos, os braços atrás da cabeça pra resistir à tentação de agarrar aquele árabe sedutor.

Quatre começou seu pequeno show erótico. Passou as mãos pelo cabelo, desceu-as bem abertas pela lateral do rosto, acariciou o pescoço, desceu a mão direita pelo mamilo esquerdo, enquanto a mão esquerda passeava mansamente pelo resto do corpo. A mão direita brincou com os mamilos um de cada vez, mas Duo prestava atenção na irriquieta esquerda, a mais boba (?). Esta passeava pelas coxas alvas abertas, subia para o umbigo, voltava pra baixo, acariciava os testículos, subia, ajudava a endurecer os mamilos, passava pelo pênis já ereto, voltava ao pescoço, ia para boca, deixava a língua chupar dois dedos. E os gemidos então? Quatre suspirava e gemia longamente... Duo já estava a ponto de se render, quando o árabe deu um último suspiro e gritou:

CHEGA! Ganhou, amor. – e chupando o órgão do outro, se auto-empalou, gemendo ao descer. – Está ficando resistente, senhor meu marido.

É a prática diária, anjo safado! – gemeu o outro, agarrando o amante para se aprofundar naquele corpo delicioso...

E a prática diária foi conduzida a contento entre gemidos e sussurros de amor, até um orgasmo final. Quatre deitou-se exausto sobre o peito de Duo.

Ah, eu adoro sexo matinal.

Duo riu, acariciando os cabelos loiros.

E sexo de madrugada, de tarde e de noite também, não é, seu maníaco insaciável?

Porque é com você, meu doce esposo, delicioso por dentro e por fora...

Hmmmm... nada como começar o dia com uma boa declaração de amor como essa...

Tô cansadinho. Faz o café da manhã?

A gororoba de sempre, tudo bem?

Adoro a gororoba de sempre...

E sonolento, Quatre viu Duo se levantar para uma ducha depois ir para a cozinha... Suspirou, abraçando o travesseiro. "A vida é simples, a gente que complica... Fizemos arranjos simples, quem é o ativo da noite vira o passivo da manhã, quem é o ativo da manhã faz o café, nada de cobranças de ciúmes, o que passou fica no passado e aceitamos nossas pequenas manias e hábitos horríveis... Simplicidade... A chave pra um relacionamento perfeito..."

Suas panquecas com molho de chocolate, amor.

Já disse que te amo?

Hoje? Ainda não. Olha, eu trouxe mais calda, se você quiser por um pouco mais...

Jura? Hmmm... Essa calda tá me dando umas idéias...

Quatre... – E riram, sabendo que a manhã ia ser loooonga...

N/A: Calma, não me matem, fãs de 1x2, 2x1, 1x2x1... Eu continuo a mesma, mas eu precisava fazer esse fic de presente para a June Briefs... Espero que ela goste. O final é sim, chocolate, aquele... E eu tentei fazer um fic no mesmo estilo do UM DIA COMO OUTRO QUALQUER da Elfa, mas como eu sou eu, a coisa foi esquentando e eu deixei rolar. Lemon! Chocolate com pimenta, já que no Universo Paralelo, a June começou a gostar da fruta. Enjoy it! 14/03/05


End file.
